


The fume of sighs

by shinso



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Hedgehogs, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary hyde bc its canon tbh, Other, Piano
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinso/pseuds/shinso
Summary: "That look in your eyes again!" she says with a pout, narrowing her eyes at them. She pokes their forehead and sighs. "You like me." They love her. "And this has to stop." It can't.





	1. sad hours seem long

Ophelia is bright. She's the stars, guiding you about at night. She's a gentle ray of sun in the afternoon - not penetrating the eye but painting the world in its colours anyway. She's a candle during a power outage; with you in even the darkest, most unfortunate moments. 

She's the Princess, everyone's beloved, precious fledgling of royalty. She's the one that sneaks out of the castle every other day to supply the poor, unlucky people with bread and fresh water and blankets. Everyone knows of that; the king and Queen just as much as the population of town. 

She's Hyde's best friend. She's everything to them. They're so in love with her it hurts sometimes. Because she'll never feel the same; because she has told them more than once that her feelings for them are nothing but platonic and that it's not gonna change anytime soon. 

They mean a lot to her as a friend. Maybe that'll never be enough for Hyde, but at least if they pretend it's sufficient to remain friends, Ophelia will be happy? Her happiness is of highest value, Hyde would do anything for her smile. And if it means remaining her friend than so be it. They'll continue being her friend and looking out for her. 

It's not that hard, is it? Shouldn't be, at least. 

"You're going to the masquerade ball!" Ophelia declares to them, leaving no room to disagree. "You really need to get over me already! Go out there! Fish in the sea of attractive people the world has to offer!" She holds out a tiny, adorable creature to Hyde. "By the way, this is Lawless. Your new pet!"

She's a whirlwind. Just a minute ago she's climbed through the window in Hyde's room... and now she's sitting on their bed, a cute little hedgehog in her hands. Hyde is so in love with her it hurts. The way she just does as she pleases while never crossing the line too far... the way she loves the whole country and it's citizens. There's so much love in her... she's so perfect. Hyde wishes they could hate how much they love her... but of course they can't, because -- "Yo Hyde, what do you think hedgehogs eat?" -- she's Ophelia. And Ophelia is everything.

And if they never get over her then that's perfectly understandable too. 

"That look in your eyes again!" she says with a pout, narrowing her eyes at them. She pokes their forehead and sighs. "You like me." They love her. "And this has to stop." It can't. If it was possible, they'd have already stopped. But Ophelia continuously gives them reasons to fall for her all over again and... it's just impossible. 

"Okay, whatever." she breathes out in exasperation and turns to face their window again. It's incredible how well she can read them with a single glance. "Just make sure to go to the ball or else." 

And then she disappears through the window again as fast as she's come through it. Hyde gazes at Lawless. Lawless stares back at him with hostility in its tiny eyes. Hedgehogs aren't the most friendly of pets... maybe they should get a box for this little bugger first of all.

And bring it food and water and a pillow of cushioning at least, god knows they'll take take care of this precious animal, gift of Ophelia.

It bites them as they try to move it


	2. draw your neck out o' the collar

The masquerade ball is hosted by the Pemoea. Hyde thinks that the entire estate stinks of deceit and arrogance as soon as they step on the path that leads to the Pemoean villa.

But they're wearing a black mask, one of their older suits and make their way through the garden towards the estate anyway. For Ophelia. Just for her. Because, who knows, she might be present? Hyde will never skip an opportunity to spend time with Ophelia.

Besides that... free food. Free drinks. Maybe they'll even get to beat up some Pemoeans before leaving. Win-win, right?

They wish. They really wish they could be that positive; it's just not happening. They don't want to be here, they'd rather be at home and mope. To be honest that's all they do nowadays and they'd rather it stayed that way.

Hyde slouches a bit as they come closer to the entrance. So many of those pests here... All in such a tiny place. Just like rats in a gutter.

That'd be a good one if it wasn't true.

Hyde sighs in exasperation. They enter the rotten mansion, slide through a crowd of people; their goal is food for now. And after that, they'll try and find Ophelia. Or, if she's not present, they'll probably leave again. It's whatever.

Not like they have to stay, right? Ophelia only said to come, not to remain at the ball all evening long.

So they eat their way through the buffet, try out the fancier drinks and end up in the corner of some room, texting Ophelia. She doesn't reply, hasn't even been online in the last few hours, so Hyde sighs, retreating to some room in the back. There's music and people are dancing and Hyde doesn't care.

Not about any of them.

Though they do like the sweet melody of that piano, so they decide to linger for a bit, maybe check out who's so talented among these rats, before they return home. Later, though. For now, listening is enough. 

At some point they try recording parts of the melodic tunes, just because. They're crazy good, Hyde has to admit. Those rats... have been hiding a gem? Maybe the pianist is adopted? Or hired? Not related to the Pemoea? 

Hyde can't contain it. They have to know. Curiosity kills the cat, yes, but a cat has nine lives and Hyde is not above sacrificing one of them to meet the piano person. They leave their spot, exit the back chamber and avoid the crowd as good as they can.

Piano... Piano... where's the piano? Ah right, in the corner, beside the dancing rodents. Hyde takes a couple steps in its direction, then halts and musters the gifted pianist. 

They're clad all in black, with a white, feathery mask sitting on their face. Looking closer, there's angel wings painted on the back of their suit... they fit the angelic theme they're wearing with their heavenly music... Hyde would think it's ridiculous were it anyone else wearing something like that.

Hyde feels so, so drawn to thy pianist, they can't resist and move ever closer. Until they're right at the piano, not daring to touch it but admiring.

"What is it?" the pianist asks in a voice as charming as their looks. "Do you have a request in music?"

Hyde is speechless, shaking their head. The musician offers a smile and Hyde thinks they just forgot how to breathe. 

Charming. Handsome. Beautiful. Angelic.

"Are you... an angel?" Hyde asks, flabbergasted.

"Yes." the angel replies. "That I am, indeed. You may remain and listen."

Hyde nods, a tad too eager, and moves to stand behind the handsome stranger. The music begins anew and Hyde closes their eyes, wondering how...

How fast can one fall so in love with a complete stranger? An angel in a pit of rats...?

The music continues and Hyde thinks they know their answer. Love at first listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I. I'm aboutta undergo surgery see y'all next time my lovely subclass my children goodbye


	3. The game was ne'er so fair

Hyde thinks they really might have seen an angel that night. The mysterious pianist has played piece upon piece until well past after midnight... 

And then, after a simple bow and an apology, he'd mingled with the dancing crowd again, never to be found again no matter how much Hyde had searched for them afterwards. Gone. Like a mirage.

Hyde can't sleep that night, tossing and turning and suddenly so in love it shouldn't make sense. They listen to the single, shitty, recording of the music they have over and over again just to proove to themself that it wasn't all a dream. That whatever miracle happened to them at the masquerade ball was real.

Morning comes though and Lawless hisses from its box. Maybe it's hungry? Hedgehogs can eat insects and similar stuff... so Hyde, uneasy and irritable after a sleepless night, decides on a quick garden hunt. There have to be some gross bugs there. Yikes. 

He makes off with some cicada he deems the least gross to touch and brings it back to his room. Lawless chews away on it as soon as it's in the box. Hungry indeed... 

Hyde washes their hands. Twice for good measure. They lay down in their bed again, face down to blend out the morning sun and everything else that isn't their mysterious pianist. They don't wanna think about anything else.

Those jet black, piercing eyes that seem to possess knowledge of everything they lay eyes on. That charming smile and mysterious, soothing voice... Hyde wants to lift their spell, undo them bit by bit until there's nothing that they don't know about. They're greedy like that; they want to know everything that makes the mysterious pianist who he is. Everything. 

Hyde groans into their pillow and whines in annoyance. There's not much a chance they'll even get to see the stranger again, really. He may not even be from this town. He could be long gone again by now...

If he ever really existed in the first place at all. 

Hyde whines again. Louder. Frustrating! 

Their older sibling comes into her room, clearly annoyed and fuming. They stand themself at Hyde's bed and glare down at them. 

"Get up." They say, sounding like there'll be consequences to potential disobedience. "Get outta the house. Don't come back until after sunfall. You're useless, and it's disturbing all of us."

Hyde scowls but doesn't dare speak back to their older sibling, Jeje. No one dares to speak back to them. They can be very terrifying... to say the least. Hyde gets up, doesn't bother fixing their appearance and gets their wallet and phone. They stalk off, away from their room and out the house. God damn sunlight... too bright too early. They've got a headache...

Now how'll they spend all day? Beating up Pemoeans in the morning seems like a good way to get rid of stress and irritation... but they can't go back home afterwards and should they sustain injury they'll have nowhere to really go to. 

So for now... their feet carry them towards Ophelia. Because they'd find their way there backwards and against the wind. Because they're spending all their free time there. Because that's where they go whenever something's wrong -- or they have nothing to do. 

Stretching and yawning therefore, they climb their way to the castle up the hill. The day already looks a lot brighter.

\--

Ophelia is still asleep when Hyde throws two rocks with perfect precision just underneath her window. They've been doing that for years; sneaking past the castle guards, talking to the queen's chicken and hiding beside a tree close to Ophelia's room. 

It's thrilling and a challenge to not get spotted by anyone while sauntering through the garden. Hyde feels more awake again, more alert. 

And then Ophelia finally opens the window, they climb up the tree and enter her room. Like is common practice between them. 

Hyde tells her about yesterday, she smiles at their utterly smitten voice and chuckles at the fact that they didn't sleep a wink all night. She seems genuinely pleased. 

"Get some rest." she says, stretching. "I'll wake you in an hour or two. I'm glad you came... there's someone I want you to meet today."

"Who?"

"Go to sleep!"

Hyde doesn't open their mouth to protest. The comfort of the familiar place and it's safety make them sleepy instantly. They take the worn out chaise lounge and plunge head first on it. Ah heaven...

Ophelia leaves them without another word. Hyde finally succumbs to sleep.


End file.
